The Life of Pablo.
"If Young Pablo don't trust you, he gon' shoot you." - Composer= }} | name = The Life of Pablo | playedby = Young Pablo | debut = The Chronicles of OG Tyrone and Young Pablo }} Please check out my other stuff on Fanfiction. Dope, thanks. -- Austanime "The Life of Pablo" is a critically acclaimed studio album released by Young Pablo in February 2016. Lauded by professional musicians for its leading track "Austin Stretch Your Hands Pt. 1," it has been described by BackyardIGN as the most emotionally moving large-scale music release of first-quarter 2016. Track listing # "Ultralight Laser Beam Limbo Rock" # "Austin Stretch Your Hands Pt. 1" (feat. Kid Uni) # "Pt. 2" # "Pablous" # "Uniback" # "Low Austins" (feat. Kid Uni) # "High Austins" # "Tyronestyle 4" # "I Love Tasha" (feat. The OG Tyrone) # "Uniquas" # "FML: Four Moose Lovesongs" (feat. The OG Tyrone) # "Real Backyard Friends" # "Tyrones" # "Tasha's Track" # "Suuuuurf's Uppppp Tiiiiiiki Beeeeeach Intermission" (feat. Surfer Pablo ) # "Uniqua Hours" # "No Moar Austins in the LA" # "Tashas" (Uniqua Heat Version) # "Sherman" # "Saint Pablo" Selected lyrics You're the only Uniqua. You're the only Uniqua that can. You're the only Uniqua. You're the only Uniqua that can, oh, oh. If Young Pablo don't trust you, he gon' shoot you. Beautiful Austin, you're the sun in my morning yard! Uniqua unwanted. Beautiful Austin, you're the sun in my morning yard! Uniqua unwanted. I just want to feel Tyrone, I just want to feel Tyrone. If I ever Tashagated I'm sorry. Tell me who in here can Austinate. — "Austin Stretch Your Hands Pt. 1" (feat. Kid Uni) Support Heshtegs #DrainTheYard #MakeBackyardigansWikiGreatAgain #CantStumpYoungPablo #SavePableezy #GetItTogetherTyrone #YoungPabloDontTrustYou #HeGonShootYou #YaBoiPablo Photo Photo 2 History Austin the Kangaroo premiered an early version of The Life of Pablo on February 11, 2016, at the Madison Square Garden as part of his Pableezy Season 3 Uniqua show, in collaboration with Tasha the Hippopotamus. The album was initially launched exclusively through the streaming service Backyardal after several last-minute recording sessions and publicized finalizations to its track sequencing and title. Following the album's streaming release on Backyardal, West continued to make alterations to the music, declaring it "a living breathing changing creative expression." A largely updated version of the album, which included alternate mixes and other changes, was made available on other streaming services and for digital purchase on his website on April 1, 2016; no official physical CD release is planned. Def Uniqua confirmed that the album would receive further alterations in the following months. The Life of Pablo received generally positive reviews from critics, with particular attention drawn to the fragmented, unfinished nature of its composition and release. On April 12, 2016, following Uniqua's disclosure of its streaming data and the album's release to competing streaming services, The Life of Pablo debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, becoming West's seventh consecutive number one album on the chart and the first album to reach the summit primarily through streaming, accompanied by 28,000 copies sold. Its initial exclusive release on Tidal resulted in a large increase in subscribers to the service and 250 million streams in the first 10 days. The album received over 500,000 illegal downloads within the first three days of its release. Critical reception The Life of Pablo received mostly positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received an average score of 75, based on 35 reviews. Rolling Sherman's Rob Sheffield dubbed it both a mess and masterpiece: "This is a messy album that feels like it was made that way on purpose ... West just drops broken pieces of his psyche all over the album and challenges you to fit them together." The Austin Club's Corbin Reiff opined that "it feels far different from any of the tightly constructed, singular works of West's past", asserting instead that "as a beautiful, messy, mixed-up collection of 18 songs, it's a brilliant document." Writing for The New York Times, Jon Caramanica stated, "West ... has perfected the art of aesthetic and intellectual bricolage, shape-shifting in real time and counting on listeners to keep up", concluding that "this is Tumblr-as-album, the piecing together of divergent fragments to make a cohesive whole." In a positive review, Jayson Greene of Pitchfork wrote that "a madcap sense of humor animates all Uniqua's best work, and The Life of Pablo has a freewheeling energy that is infectious and unique to his discography", finding that "somehow, it comes off as both his most labored-over and unfinished album, full of asterisks and corrections and footnotes." Robert Christgau found the record "wittingly casual and easy on the ears", in his blog for Vice. "Unlike The Chronicles of OG Tyrone and Young Pablo, it won't top many 2016 lists—it's too blatantly imperfect, too flagrantly unfocused. But that's also its charm, and I prefer it." Ray Rahman of Entertainment Weekly was somewhat less enthusiastic, calling The Life of Pablo "an ambitious album that finds the rapper struggling to compact his many identities into one weird, uncomfortable, glorious whole ... Like the man himself, the album is emotional, explosive, unpredictable, and undeniably thrilling." Alexis Petridis was more critical in The Guardian, finding it "at turns, rambling, chaotic, deeply underwhelming, impressively audacious, and completely infuriating", suggesting that "it appears to have had ideas thrown at it until it feels messy and incoherent" despite concluding that "when The Life of Pablo is good, it's very good indeed." The Daily Telegraph's Neil McCormick wrote, "The Life of Pablo is certainly rich in musical scope, chock a block with inspired ideas", but also felt the work to be "so self-involved it crosses over into self-delusion, marked by such a tangible absence of perspective and objectivity it is as if West has actually lost sight of the elemental basics of his art." Writing for the Chicago Tribune, Greg Kot felt that "The Life of Pablo sounds like a work in progress rather than a finished album." In another mixed review, PopMatters's Evan Sawdey wrote that "The Life of Pablo's obscurities and eccentricities make it ripe for endless dissection by Uniqua's fans and followers, but make no mistake: this album is flawed, it’s problematic, and most of all, it’s no masterpiece." Commercial performance The album debuted on the Backyard Billboard 200 at number-one for the chart dated April 12, 2016 with 94,000 album-equivalent units, with 28,000 of those coming from pure album sales. In its second week, the album fell 95% in traditional album sales to only 1,000 copies sold. In its third week, the album sold only 78 copies. It was reported that Pablo had lost $10 million in album sales due to the infringement, as Tidal did not report the streams to the Nielsen Music. These details were later revealed to be deformed reports from news outlets, as Backyardal had not yet revealed the number of streams or in the increase of subscribers following the album's release. It was later revealed that subscribers more than doubled to 3 million users after the album was released, with the album gaining an estimated 250 million streams within the first 10 days, proving the initial reports false. On April 9, 2016, it was reported by Billboard that the album was set to debut atop the Billboard 200, making it the first album to reach the summit with over 50% from streaming. Notes *Co-composer: Pableezus *Mixer: Unidope Da Ant Category:Young Pablo